The Adventure- The Tale Of Two
by Airlia207
Summary: Sequel to The Adventure- Well, after only a few major hiccups, they survived...but to be faced with what, exactly? Join our two favourite friends as they battle their way through tantrums, traumas and further embarrassment and continue on their epic campaign to change the world in their own, admittedly strange, way...but do things always go to plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I am back with the sequel! Hopefully this should go well, as I have more to work on now it doesn't have a set plot and whatnot :)  
Also, I really, really can't think of a title for either of the pieces I have written so far (it is really...well...dull) and I would really appreciate any ideas that you could throw my way? Thank you so much!  
Enjoy the first chapter, which is just aiming to get you back into the lives of the two OC'S, and hopefully make you want to read more. **

* * *

"Good morning!" An overly cheerful Kate said as she barged into my room and threw open my curtains.

Normally I wouldn't entirely object to this, seeing as I am usually a morning person, but even I have limits, and this pushes them.

It is only 5 in the morning, and I am not pleased about that fact.

"Kate...it is practically the middle of the night. What do you want?" I complained as I rolled over on the huge bed in Gondor I was currently occupying, snuggling further underneath the warm covers. This was obviously not the answer Kate was looking for, as she bounded over and leapt up onto the bed, a scarily big smile plastered onto her face.

What the heck is wrong with her this morning? Really, all sane people are still asleep.

"Have you forgotten what today is?" she asked, jiggling her foot around in an impatient manner.

My eyes flew open.

Shoot, is it her birthday? Oh crap, what should I say-

Wait, her birthday is in October, and it is currently...not that month.

I relaxed again with a huge sigh. As far as I am concerned, whatever gives her the need to jump around like a loon can wait, because I have some very important wandering around in dreamland to do.

"It is Aragorn's coronation!" she said, as though that explained everything.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that...but she can't know, otherwise there will be no living with her after this.

"I know" I replied, my voice muffled by the pillow "But that doesn't explain why you want me to get up now"

"Because we have to get you ready, you need to look stunning...and right now you look...well, we will get there!" she said, still annoyingly cheerful.

Am I allowed to cry?

"Kate...I am not playing dress up for who knows how long. Get out" I said, pulling the covers over my admittedly messy hair.

"No" she said stubbornly, jabbing at me in an annoying and quite painful manner.

Sometimes...just sometimes, a very small percentage of the time, I want to give her a high-five.

Around the face...

With a chair.

But I do love her really, honest.

I sighed heavily and thought about how likely it was that she was going to give up and leave me alone. I came to the conclusion very quickly that it was highly unlikely, more than unlikely infact, almost impossible.

My conclusion was further insinuated when she decided it would be a great idea to grab hold of the covers and yank them off my frame, exposing me to the freezing cold air, as Middle Earth doesn't seem to know the meaning of central heating.

If I wasn't in a bad mood before, I certainly am now.

"Now go and have a bath!" Kate ordered.

I got up, grumbling under my breath about stupid hyper friends and putting toads in her bed. She was too far gone into her own happy world to notice. I swear if she starts singing I will have to hit her. With every single day closer to Aragorn's coronation she has got more and more giddy and excitable. She is so pleased for him and proud to call him her boyfriend or whatever she calls him, but really, dragging me into it is just ridiculous.

I guess it was kind of cute to begin with, now it is just plain inconvenient. But hopefully, she will have calmed down enough after the coronation to be a half normal person again.

I was about to enter the bathroom area, when someone knocked briskly on my door. I walked sluggishly over and yanked it open, almost having a heart attack when I saw Aragorn standing there, fully dressed.

Do these people just not sleep? Why are they all up at stupid O'clock?

"Aragorn" I said with slight surprise "What can I do for you?"

The soon to be King cleared his throat, clearly not used to women standing there in just their nightgowns.

Yeah, well he should have thought about that before he came here at this time.

"I need to talk to you about Kate" he began. Oh gosh, so he has noticed! Then again, it is kind of difficult not to.

"Yes, I am so sorry about her, she will calm down after the coronation, but she is really-"I rambled, stopping only when Aragorn placed a hand on my shoulder with a small smile.

"No, you have misunderstood. I only wish to talk to you because, for obvious reasons, her Father is not present, and-"

Oh my gosh, is he about to say what I think he is?

I immediately walked out into the hallway, slamming my door shut behind me.

"I really can't have this conversation right now" I said in a low voice "Kate is just in my room"

His mouth formed an 'O' shape as his eyes darted between me and the door.

"Do you think she...?"

"No" I answered "She is too submerged in her own land to notice much right now. A pack of orcs could run her over and she would still be pondering on her choice of hairstyle for later" I rolled my eyes, snorting when he genuinely looked concerned.

"Look, I can't talk about this now, as Kate just ordered me to get in the bath, but I will come and find you as soon as I am free" I promised

"Do not say anything to Kate" Aragorn said solemnly

"I won't" were my parting words, as I slipped back through the door and into the room, relieved that the daydreamer didn't notice my absence.

I half skipped across the room and into the bathroom, where a nice, hot bath was waiting for me. I lowered myself into it with a groan, immediately sinking under the scented water and running my hands through my hair, mulling over the events of the last few minutes.

Blimey, thinking about it, I shouldn't even be up yet and I have already had more than I can deal with in a morning. And if my suspicions are correct, more should be on its way.

And Kate will be in an even worse mood than she is right now.

I knew there had to be a downside somewhere! Damn it!

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it, and still want to continue reading  
****Anyway, again if you have any ideas about story titles and things like that, I would be really happy to hear them, as I just can't seem to give either story a proper name. Thanks again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!  
Anyway, please enjoy.  
I own nothing to do with LOTR.  
****Also, could you please read the note at the end of the chapter- Thank you!**

* * *

"Ouch Kate, seriously, I need hair for this coronation!" I complained some hour's after as I sat in front of a mirror with my eyes closed. Kate was currently standing behind me, ripping through my hair with a brush. She threw it down with a sigh, before moving on to braid part of it. Kate has always been great when it comes to hairstyles, but honestly, I am not appreciating the sheer amount of pain I have to go through to get my blonde hair even half decent.

I am being perfectly serious; Eowyn waltzed in here earlier, running a hairbrush through her perfectly formed locks with ease. It took her all of five minutes to look gorgeous, yet here I am, what feels like a century later, still going.

Then again, I did managed to persuade my best friend that we did not need to start getting ready that morning, and I had some time to lounge around doing not a lot. Unfortunately, Legolas discovered me and insisted that I wanted to go for a walk with him, and no matter how many times I asked him to just sit down and relax, he still wanted me to go on the flipping walk!

To give him credit where it's due, it was quite nice, and he did waltz me around the private garden area I was given. Ever since I told him I had never danced, he took it upon himself to teach me. Most of the time he lets me stand on his feet and he would waltz for the both of us like I am five, but I am improving, it had to be said.

Namely I no longer fall flat on my face.

Kate also decided that I needed to be dressed in some ridiculously long dress that had a corset on (something I was not impressed with). It was a deep purple, with a curved neckline and sleeves that reached just above my elbows. That would be fine, it was just the fact that the dress also had puffy light material that billowed out from the sleeves and travelled all the way to the floor. Yes, it looks elegant, but it isn't half inconvenient. The dress had a gold band around the middle, and a skirt that trailed behind me slightly on the floor. I am not going to lie it is a beautiful dress, but if I make it through a minute without falling over, I will be impressed.

Apparently, although they didn't entirely show it on the film, everyone is expected to look at their best for the coronation, and then head straight to the feast afterwards.

The whole of Gondor is invited, which should be fun.

Then again, I do firmly believe that Aragorn will be an excellent King and that...

Wait.

Oh no, I was supposed to speak to Aragorn hours ago! Trust me to forget something as important as that. I mean, seriously, it is not everyday an almost King wants to have a conversation about possibly marrying your best friend.

I was out of that room and running down the halls like a shot, glad that Kate had just gone to retrieve something from her rooms. I didn't bother asking what, it would probably scare me anyway.

I skidded around a corner that I knew led to Aragorn's study, narrowly avoiding crashing into a maid with a pile of washing. That could have been messy.

"Sorry!" I called over my shoulder as I continued to run, desperately hoping that the physical activity didn't mess up my hair. I sound like such a girly girl then, but I am more worried about facing Kate's wrath if it does fluff up.

I eventually made it to Aragorn's study, panting slightly but alive. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hoping desperately that he was there and alone. I just can't face having to run all about the city having to find him.

Then again, there are only a couple of hours to go before the ceremony...what if he has gone to get ready? Then I will never find him!

My insides flooded with relief as I heard a familiar voice call 'come in' from the inside. I shoved open the door and half jogged into the large room.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" I blurted

"Ah yes, you forgot, didn't you?" Aragorn asked with a smirk.

"No" I said, immediately putting my poker face on.

It didn't sound convincing even to my ears. Why couldn't I be a half decent liar for once?

This guy clearly does not believe me.

Thankfully, he decided to move on anyway. I watched as he sank down into one of the chairs, collapsing in not a very elegant fashion. He motioned for me to sit opposite him, and I did so. Suddenly quite nervous about what he was going to say.

Then again, he does look slightly ill, so maybe I have got the better end of the deal. But to be honest, I don't think either of us wants to be here. Don't get me wrong, Aragorn is one of my closest friends, but this is too serious for my liking! It is plain scary!

"Emma...I have a question to ask you" he began, leaning forward to place his forearms on his legs. "Normally this rather delicate matter would be discussed with Kate's father, but seeing as he is, for obvious reasons, not present, and you are practically Kate's family, I feel it right to ask for your permission"

"What are you asking of me, Aragorn?" I asked, leaning forward as well. I am pretty sure I know what it is he wants, but hell, I am not going to make this easy for him, I care about Kate way too much for that!

"I... I would like your permission to ask Kate for her hand in marriage" Aragorn said finally, looking actually a little concerned about my reply.

I looked at him for a few seconds, utterly silent, biting back a smirk when I realised Aragorn had actually broken out in a sweat.

"Do you promise that you will love and care for her for the rest of your existence?" I asked levelly, meeting his gaze square on.

"Of course I do! "

"Would you lay down your life for her should it come to it?" I asked, my gaze not wavering even once.

"Yes! I had hoped I had proved that, but-"he began, clearly flustered

"Aragorn" I cut in "Chill. Of course you have my permission! I just can't believe you are finally going to propose!" I squealed whilst standing, my serious exterior melting away completely.

I wrapped him up in a huge hug, grinning from ear to ear. He hugged me back, clearly relieved, and if that grin is anything to go by, extremely happy.

"Although, if you hurt her, you will have me to answer to" I whispered in his ear, amused but thoroughly serious.

I genuinely believe that he would never hurt her.

"I swear to you I would never hurt her" he replied, his words scarily close to my thoughts.

"Good" I said, before pulling back with a smile, before I turned on my heel and began to walk out of the room.

"I better get going, as I am not actually supposed to be here. Kate has spent the last god knows how long fussing over everything, and is being a real pain. Good luck being marred to that side of her" I joked, throwing a wink over my shoulder.

"See you later Aragorn, and good luck!"

XxX

I half skipped back down the hallways, saying hello to random people as I passed, the cheesy grin still plastered all over my face.

I know I have pretty much sealed my fate in having to put up with an over-excited Kate for who knows how long, but I really don't care. I am so happy for her!

I opened the door to my chamber, and was not at all surprised to see Kate standing on the other side of the door, her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor in a 'where have you been?' type motion.

"Hello my dearest partner in crime!" I said, spinning in a circle.

Kate looked at me like I had just announced I was going to the coronation naked.

"What?" I asked her as I half floated past.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked.

Am I not allowed to be happy? Jeez! Then again, maybe I am overdoing it slightly. It is supposed to be a secret; from Kate at least, so I guess me acting weirdly is not going to help the situation.

Oh crap, she is still looking at me expectantly.

"I...I ran into Legolas on my walk. Any more explanation required?" I asked her, writing myself a mental not to fill Legolas in on our non-existent meeting later on.

"So that is why you have that stupid look on your face" Kate mused, nodding as she pushed me back towards the mirror.

'Oh, thanks ever so much for that stunning compliment my dearest chum.' I thought

"Exactly" Is what I actually said, still smiling. Let's face it, I am a terrific actor.

"Right...well, we still have to do your make-up, finish your hair, get you in the dress and find some shoes" Kate said, smiling evilly.

My happiness went down like a let balloon.

* * *

**So he is going to propose! I was thinking about when this should have been, but everyone loves a good wedding! That is if Kate says yes, but I am fairly sure she would be mad not to.  
Also, it has been asked if Arwen is going to show up and create a few awkward scenes or not. In this story, I had pictured Arwen to be more of his sister type thing, but if you want, I can add her in as someone who still has feelings for Aragorn and creates a few problems?**

**Please let me know what you think about that situation, as I am slightly unsure about what you guys think would be better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own absolutely nothing to do with LOTR  
I would just like to thank everyone for all of the follows, favourites and reviews, they mean so much to me :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe it is finally time, can you?" Kate squeaked as we hurried down the hallways.

"I know, It's not like you haven't mentioned it or anything" I mumbled under my breath as I struggled to suck in enough air to not pass out. I knew corsets were supposed to be tight, but I will be surprised if any of my ribs are intact after this, I feel as though I am going to pass out!

"I know I may have been a little overexcited-"

"A little?" I looked at her incredulously

"Okay...I have been very excited, but it isn't every day the man that you love is crowned King of a supposedly fictional land" she rambled with a distant look in her eyes.

"I know, and I am very happy for you" I said for what seemed like the millionth time that day. The first few times we had this conversation was fine, but if I have to say that same sentence one more time I may scream, tear my hair out, and then scream some more.

I love Kate and everything, but quite honestly, she has gone completely nuts.

I am dreading her reaction when Aragorn proposes. If she is like this now...oh gosh, she will never shut up! I don't know how long the engagement is meant to last, but it will drive me insane!

Various guests have been arriving over the past few days, Lord Elrond and his three children included.

We had yet to meet his two sons, Elladan and Elrohir, but Legolas has already had a bucket of dirty washing water tipped over his head since their arrival, so I am looking forward to that moment. It took just the look on the Prince's face when I walked into the room to see him pulling a bucket off his head, with his normally gorgeous hair hanging over his shoulders in rat's tails for me to know I liked the twins.

Not to mention I almost died laughing.

I am sensing a few prank wars in the future, if they have the imagination for it.

If not, it will be a very one sided prank war, as I will do it anyway.

Needless to say Kate has been skilfully avoiding Arwen, but I have run into her more times than I can count! That elleth seems to pop up all over the place!

I have to say she isn't anything like I imagined her to be. I guess now that I know her and Aragorn are just like siblings, and she has no intention of destroying Kate and Aragorn's relationship, I am steadily allowing myself to like her.

Let's just say that if I can convince Kate to stop being so stubborn and say hello, the three of us along with Eowyn could form quite a friendship, one that will most likely cause havoc, and the males will have no idea what hit them.

Quite literally hit them if what I am planning works.

Still, I digress.

Kate and I walked down the stairs and into the courtyard, where the majority of Gondor were already assembled. We were to stand with the royalty and Gimli. Neither of us is of a Royal family, obviously, but apparently being a part of the Fellowship makes you as good as.

We stood with Eowyn, who had in turn taken her place next to Faramir, who in turn stood next to Boromir. I smirked when I noticed the two of them holding hands discreetly, smiling at each other in regular intervals.

Eowyn and Faramir, I mean...not Faramir and Boromir. That would just be...let's not even go there.

Oh, they did it again!

They've got the love bug...and bad!

I looked over to the side of the gathering, locking eyes with Legolas, who stood with a few elves from Mirkwood. Thankfully, King Thranduil had been unable to attend, and had sent some of the court members instead, leaving Legolas to take his place.

Needless to say I find Legolas a hell of a lot less scary than his Father, and I haven't even met the bloke yet! The mere thought actually makes me slightly queasy, as I know I am going to say or do something wrong, and basically condemn myself into an eternity of his hating my guts.

Legolas smiled at me gently, his eyes silently asking me if I was alright.

I gave him a small nod and a smile, before letting my eyes wander over the rest of the crowd. They all stood with relative ease, apparently completely comfortable with the stares they were receiving from the citizens of Gondor. Honestly, it is like they have never seen another human being before!

Then again, apart from Legolas and me, they have most likely never seen an elf before in their life. Heck, I'm not even a proper elf, I was born human!

I sighed almost silently, before pulling my body up to my full height, as suddenly, the trumpets began to blare, and the huge gates were tugged open. Immediately, everyone ell silent and turned to face the doors, just as Aragorn stepped down gracefully. For such a large man, his footsteps are very light. I guess years of being a Ranger do that to you.

I heard Kate gasp from beside me, and I fully agreed with her. Never have I seen Aragorn look so powerful and regal.

Although to be fair, as much as I hate to admit it, he needs a shave.

We watched in complete silence as he knelt down on the steps, his back facing towards us. Gandalf approached, reciting the oaths that Aragorn would have to swear to fulfil. I know that some people would agree and be done with it, but something tells me that Aragorn will do everything in his power to abide by them.

He is just that sort of person, and I have a never ending supply of respect for him for that.

Gandalf slowly took the crown off the cushion that Gimli held out to him, his face flushed. I have never seen that dwarf look as proud as he did in that moment.

The entirety of Gondor held its breath as Gandalf lowered the crown onto Aragon's head; its form fitting around Aragorn's finally brushed head of hair perfectly.

Gondor was made for Aragorn and his future heirs to rule, that much is obvious.

I suppressed my wild urge to cheer as Aragorn stood slowly, turning towards us as the newly crowned King of Gondor.

I gripped hold of Kate's hands tightly as I realised she was crying silently, perfectly formed tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up to her love. She clung onto my hand tightly, so tightly I thought she would break it, but I didn't bother complaining, only stared up at Aragorn, who seemed to be bathed in the golden light of the sun.

Slowly, he began to sing.

_Et Eárello Endorenna utúlíen.  
Sínome maruvan ar Hildínyar  
Tenn' Ambar-metta!_

I smiled proudly as several other people burst into tears around me, and bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from doing the same. It is a strange feeling, being so happy for someone else that it feels like your own success, but it is one of the nicest feelings I have ever experienced.

I felt Kate's hand slip out of my own as she weaved her way behind the front row, making her way over to Lord Elrond's party that were to follow Mirkwood.

Oh, I see, so she really can't contain herself for much longer.

I curtseyed low as Aragorn passed, noticing that he gave me a look as if to say 'are you serious?' as I caught his eye. I winked at him on his way past to show him that I hadn't been properly brainwashed quite yet, before jerking my head over to where Kate had disappeared. He frowned in confusion, before having to turn forward again in order to greet others.

I looked on as the congregation of elves came forward, Legolas leading them. He placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, before nodding in reply to something the King said. I couldn't hear what it was, but by the look on Legolas' face, it was well received.

Next were Lord Elrond and Arwen. I watched as to what they would do intently, before relaxing completely as Aragorn greeted the Lord in a formal fashion, before giving Arwen a gentle, friendly hug, and moving on.

Good, no kissing followed by slapping from several people then. I have to admit I would be straight in there if that did happen. As to who I would face my definite fury first will have to be left undecided, as luckily, it hasn't come to that so no one needs to do anything.

I felt an arm around my waist and looked up to see Legolas staring down at me, a small smile on his face. I smiled back and allowed him to lead me away, following after Aragorn.

I honestly have to keep reminding myself how lucky I am to have him.

The crowd seemed to part as Kate suddenly appeared in front of Aragorn, looking ridiculously beautiful. Then again, I did do her hair, so you know.

In case you didn't get that, I was being sarcastic. If I did her hair, she would look like she had been run over by a pack of orcs.

Twice.

I barely contained an 'aggh' as Aragorn forgot all Kingly postures and half ran towards Kate, before picking her up off the floor and spinning her around, kissing her passionately.

I guess she had taken Arwen's place without even meaning to.

Then again, they haven't seen each other for about thirty seconds, so they have every right to be all emotional in seeing one another again.

I am not being serious, why they need to share saliva like that right now goes beyond me, but it is rather cute and the people are loving it, so who am I to complain?

"Stop thinking so hard" Legolas murmured into my ear as he pressed his lips to the top of my head.

He knows me so well, it is quite worrying.

"I just can't believe that is my best friend. A year ago this was all fictional. A year ago I didn't even know you existed. Hell, and Kate wasn't halfway to becoming Queen of Gondor, a place that we didn't even know existed." I whispered back. He chuckled, probably remember the bumbling idiots we used to be.

Ha, who am I kidding? We are still those bumbling idiots.

"Yes, it does seem many, many lifetimes ago that we fell through your television, you threatened to stab us with a nonexistent knife and then made us run around your garden waving plastic flags" Legolas said as we walked along with Aragorn and Kate still greeting people ahead.

"When you put it like that, you make us sound mad" I said, elbowing him lightly.

He just looked at me.

Point taken.

"You love me for it" I shrugged. He smiled fully, looking down at me fondly.

"Aye, that I do" he replied softly, causing me to almost melt into a puddle on the floor.

I love my life.

I squinted against the sun as we gradually came to a halt, thinking back through the movie as to why this could be happening, before smiling happily as I came to a conclusion.

"My friends, you bow to no one" I heard Aragorn say, before he dropped down onto one knee.

The rest of us followed suit, me silently cursing how tight the dress was around my middle.

However, that could easily be ignored, as I know no four people more worthy of such respect, Frodo and Sam in particular.

Because at the end of the day, it is them we have to thank for this. Those brave Hobbits from the Shire, going against everything they had learned to secure our futures.

I knew similar thoughts were running through everyone's minds at that moment, and I smiled.

* * *

**And Aragorn finally made it! :)  
That scene does genuinely make me want to cry when I watch it. Am I the only one? I don't know what it is, but I guess I am just very happy for them! Plus I love the films, so I could probably cry at anything to do with it if I am honest.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it, and I would really appreciate it if you let me know what you think! **

**I should probably start replying to the reviews properly too, so I will do at the beginning of every chapter from now on, I promise! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter!**

**I have also started (finally) responding to your reviews. I realise it must be frustrating to leave a review and not get a proper reply, so I am very sorry about that. So yeah, at the beginning of every chapter I am going to respond, because all of you deserve it for sticking with it for so long! ****J**

**TimeyWimeyGirl- Thank you so much for your kind review! That is kind of the angle I had been hoping to create, as I love the relationship between the couples, and I wanted to extend that to the readers, and I am so glad you got that! It has actually made me so happy! **

**FreeSpiritSeeker- Oh thank goodness! I thought I was the only one. I tend to get strange looks from my family and friends when I start tearing up at random points throughout the film, but I can now tell them I am not alone in that! *high five*  
But seriously though, thank you for the review!**

**Guest 1 (I am so sorry, it doesn't give any more information than that) - Thank you so much, your review means a lot to me! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! ****J**

**Guest 2 (I am still sorry I don't have a name or anything, but oh well!)- Thank you so much for your input! I am also looking forward to writing about the twins and the mischief that is bound to happen when the two of them and the OC'S get together ****J****  
Haha, I am glad you feel special! I thought it was a great idea, and I love hearing about what people have to say! If you have any more, please don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you so much or your kind words, and I am so glad you are enjoying the story too! **

**Princesangelbebe- I haven't really thought about it to be honest...is that bad?! *shakes head in an ashamed manner* I guess that within all the other ideas that keep popping onto my head about this story, I never really addressed that fully. I know that Emma is not close with her parents, as told in the first story, but...well, yeah. Do you have any preference either way? Please don't hesitate to tell me, and thank you for the review!**

**LadyVanya- Yay! That is the reaction I had hoped for! Trust me; I get a little giddy writing about it too. It may be a little odd, but I genuinely love the relationship between Kate and Aragorn. As for the proposal...hmm, who says he will ;) No seriously, it will be later on, as Emma will be a little busy calming Kate down and trying not to embarrass herself against King Thranduil. Don't worry; there will be plenty more of Emma/Legolas moments though. I have so much to write, and I am so happy you are enjoying it; I hope that you continue to read the story.**

* * *

When you first hear the mention of a ball, the general feeling that comes along with it is of slight excitement, apprehension and nervousness.

Right now, I feel none of those.

I feel plain boredom.

We have been sat at a stupidly long table for an hour now, and nothing has happened. I mean sure, we have people to talk to, but they are only interested in politics, war and other violent things. None of the above is something they think that 'a lady' should be a part of.

Lady my ass.

To be fair, neither Kate nor Eowyn seemed to be doing any better than me, and Arwen was nowhere in sight. Some idiot had decided to be really inconvenient and seat the three of us just far enough apart so that we would have to lean over others and shout to talk to one another. Neither of those things is deemed appropriate here apparently, so we women are condemned to listening in to others conversations.

I can't say any of it is vaguely interesting, not to mention this bloody corset is cutting off my air, and most probably my blood supply too.

Legolas, who was seated across the table and a seat to my right, sent me frequent apologetic looks as I sat sipping wine and having to engage in any small talk a Lord of somewhere or another wanted to have with me.

He is never leaving me at one of these things again.

I sighed in relief as Aragorn stood from four places to my right. Kate sat to his left and three places from me. Eowyn sat on the other side of the table, in the seat next to Legolas, but further away from the two of us.

Still, I would rather be in her place. I have a grumpy man that looks about 120 to my left, and a talkative main advisor of Aragorn's to my right. Now, don't get me wrong, I love talkative people, but he hasn't yet shut up, actually.

He talks to other people most of the time, thank goodness, but occasionally starts to ramble on at me about something or another.

Let's just say I have become a master at concealing yawns during this feast.

Anyway, everyone in the entire hall fell silent as the newly crowned King stood, his wine glass in his right hand.

"Today, I took an oath to guide the people of Gondor, to become their leader, and their protector" Aragorn began, his voice clear and unwavering.

"For as long I shall live, I swear to fulfill this. For years I watched over these lands under a hood of a cloak, and now I watch over them from under the crown of the Kings that have come before me. From this day hence, I dedicate my life to the wellbeing and success of Gondor, and all of its inhabitants. From this day forth, we wipe the darkness and misery that has lingered over us for so long, and we start afresh. We shall never forget those that gave their lives to defeat the darkness that had a hold on this world, but we now enter a new age. This is the age that men shall take a stand, and men shall lead Middle Earth into a new future. One full of hope and peace"

Aragorn finished his speech, holding his glass up, before taking a sip. We all copied him with proud smiles on our faces. It was from that moment that everyone knew Gondor would be supreme under its new King.

There was no doubt about it.

The members in the huge hall fell quiet as a voice suddenly rose above everyone else's.

"Long live the King!"

I smiled as I looked to Kate, who had her goblet raised, and a determined look on her face. Looking around, I realised that no one had any idea what she was doing. Is that seriously not a tradition here?

Well, I guess we will make it one.

All was silent as I stood with her in a relatively graceful manner, smiling when I saw Kate give me a grateful smile as I did so.

I couldn't help but register this as a rather awkward situation, but hell, Aragorn deserves some form of proper full on recognition.

"Long live the King!" we called together, smiling as a few more people caught on to what we were doing, and joined in. I gave Legolas a meaningful look and he nodded, before standing too. Immediately, those around us on the table copied him.

Well, that is just sucking up to those with a rank. Blimey, it is like high school hierarchy all over again.

It wasn't long before everyone in the hall was standing, hundreds of people all facing their king with their goblets raised.

"Long live the King!" they repeated again, and again, and again.

I couldn't help the warm tingle that spread through my body as I looked at the proud civilians, soldiers and royals from all over Middle Earth, all coming together for one cause.

Everyone took a big gulp of their drink, before the musicians were obviously prompted to start playing, as soon music filled the room.

I watched with a stupidly big grin as Aragorn led Kate out onto the area to the side of the hall that would be used as the dance floor- Middle Earth style.

Luckily, Kate attended dance school from age's five to twelve, and they taught her a bit of waltzing among other things.

I bet she is thanking her lucky stars right now.

They twirled around gracefully, and it wasn't long before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I knew who it was already by the smell of woodland pine and something that was just him. I turned with a smile, not at all surprised to see Legolas standing there with his hand outstretched, an equally big smile on his face.

"Would the lady care to dance?" he asked with a slight teasing note to his voice. By this time, the man I had so thoughtfully dubbed Mr. Self-Centred Twit had begun trying to tell me about something else that he found of interest.

I got up quickly.

"I would love to" I said as I took his arm and began to walk with him away from the table.

"Thank you so much. I thought I was going to pass out from boredom" I said quietly as soon as we were far enough away.

"I could tell" Legolas replied. I could literally feel the colour drain from my face, and the blonde elf burst out laughing at my expression.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked, worried

"Only to those who know you well, don't worry" he said, squeezing my arm. Typical, he can read me like an open book.

That is going to become a problem one day; especially if I am forced to tell a white lie about something. I can't lie to Legolas, I end up feeling awful, and he never believes me anyway.

He led me to the middle of the dance floor, and pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. My face immediately heated up and my eyes darted around nervously, suddenly aware of just how many Mirkwood elves there were mingling around the room. My mind started going into overdrive as I thought about how everything I do here could affect my imminent meeting with Thranduil, and whether he would already have a load of prejudices against me because of my actions.

He probably will, but I am trying desperately to convince myself otherwise.

It is really, really not working.

It is for this reason that I had to painfully put a slight bit of distance between Legolas and myself, so that you could actually see the slight gap between us now, as before there was pretty much no air between our bodies. He looked at me with a slightly hurt expression, and I immediately both craved to be closer to him, and felt extremely bad.

"I'm sorry, but the amount of people from your homeland that are here...I don't want to already be on bad terms with them for an 'inappropriate display of affection'" I mocked, trying not to let it show on my face.

Looking up into Legolas' face, I saw the very slight frown lines in-between his eyebrows as he pulled a face. I found myself having a serious inner battle with myself to stop my hand from reaching up and smoothing them out, before snorting with laughter as he rolled his eyes.

Yes, you heard that correctly.

The Prince of Mirkwood, who is known for his patience and manners, the same Prince that is thousands of years old, just rolled his eyes at me like a sulking teenager.

Will wonders never cease?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aragorn take hold of both of Kate's hands, before gently pulling her out of the room. By this time, Kate was flushing a brilliant red, and I could practically feel the nervous waves coming off Aragorn in rolls.

Either they are going to break the whole 'no sex before marriage' rule, or Aragorn is going to drop down on one knee and pop the question.

Seeing as Aragorn would flip were they to do the former, I am finding myself hoping for the more romantic option.

Legolas, seeing that I was staring intently over his shoulder, followed my eye line, and smirked as he saw the couple retreating from the room. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again as a deep voice sounded from behind me.

"May I cut in?"

Legolas looked like he would rather they didn't, but instead nodded slightly and bowed to me, before walking off. Damn him, I was hoping he would punch the intruder.

No? Right...so he will roll his eyes, but not throw a punch?

Damn it.

Then again, that epic backwards punch he made at Edoras more than made up for it. We weren't even together then and I almost melted. Heck, watching it on the TV made me swoon slightly and it wasn't nearly as awesome then.

I almost flinched as an unfamiliar hand came to rest on my waist, and the other held my own hand lightly. As silly as it sounds, I don't like being so close to people I don't know. The only people I am really comfortable with being held intimate with is my family, Kate, Legolas, Aragorn and Haldir, and close friends like Eowyn. Anyone else I tend to tense up and my automatic instinct is to flee.

It never used to be too bad, but ever since the incident with Beofrith, I am not great with unknown physical contact.

"Good evening, my lady" the deep voice said as we began to dance. Looking up, I saw it was a fairly handsome elf, with long blonde hair slightly darker than Legolas' and a smiling face. I relaxed slightly, as his whole person seemed to give off an aura of kindness.

"Good evening my Lord. How are you this day?" I asked politely, silently thanking Eowyn and giving myself a pat on the back.

"I am well, thank you. The journey from Mirkwood was a long one, but thankfully the danger has been largely eliminated." He replied, spinning me around

"I am glad"

"As am I. I see Prince Legolas watches us closely. He and I have been good friends for many years, you know." He dropped in casually

Odd thing to say.

"Oh really, I am glad to hear it. May I enquire you name?"

"T'is Tawarthion, my lady" he said politely "I must say I have heard plenty about you, you were part of the Fellowship of the Ring, were you not?"

"I was" I said, growing slightly wary of the questioning

"It seems you and Prince Legolas have formed quite a friendship. Or perhaps something more?" his eyes sparkled.

I immediately felt my face heat up and I silently cursed myself for it. I just made it so flipping obvious! Yeah, he could ask anyone and receive the same answer, but talk about hearing it from the horse's mouth!

Thankfully, the song ended at that point, and I quickly curtsied, before hurrying away, a growing feeling of dread settling in the pit of my stomach.

I walked out onto the balcony, my lungs suddenly craving fresh, cool air.

I have a horrible feeling I just put my foot in it.

"Who was he?" I asked Legolas, who I sensed had followed me.

"That was Tawarthion" he said quietly, but what he said next really did make my stomach drop

"He is my Fathers chief advisor; they are very close, as things go."

Well, crap. If King Thranduil didn't know about me before, he certainly does now.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!  
Also, I have put up a few links on my profile to pictures of coronation dresses, what I imagine the characters to look like and stuff.  
I will probably keep doing this as the story progresses, as I know you probably all have some sort of idea about what you think things look like, but I appreciate it when other authors give links to what they see their characters to be like, so if you want to check that out- Please do! **

**Next chapter- Proposals, a good deal of drama and new meetings.**

**I will hopefully see you all then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TimeyWimeyGirl- Thank you so much! I am really glad you are enjoying it- hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable too!**

**FreeSpiritSeeker- Haha, I thought that too! As I was writing, I was thinking about how it is such a typical Emma thing to do. Meet Thranduils right hand man- and tell him everything you don't want him to know! Yup...that is her in a nutshell. I am glad you are enjoying it though!**

**Guest- Thank you! I know, I am quite nervous about writing it- but hopefully iy should be good, and you will enjoy it! ****J**

**LadyVanya- Haha, I guess you want me to write the proposal then ;) No worries, you should just love this chapter...hopefully. I am quite nervous about it, as I am trying to get the balance of it right. It is nerve-wracking stuff, so I may just hide whilst you guys read it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Rorythedragon- Oh I know how you feel! It is the dreaded scenario of sitting there acting like you're having fun, but silently cursing whoever invited you on the inside! I am with you on that one! That is what I hoped to get across, and I am so glad you are enjoying it so far! **

**AbigailPeters- Thank you, that means so much to me! Haha, yes she is, and she is most probably going to put her foot in it more than once. I am glad you liked them, I was just scrolling through images and I saw them, and I guess something clicked? I always find it useful when I see the characters from the writer's point of view, so I thought I would do the same for this story. Also, the look on the person's face that is portraying Emma immediately made me think of her when she has pulled a particularly good prank. You may not see it- but yeah, it made me smile.  
Thank you for your review!**

**DeLacus- Thank you so much! I am glad you are enjoying it, and hopefully this chapter should be good too, albeit slightly more dramatic ;)  
Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Kate's POV**

Walking away from the crowds of people, the music and the food, I couldn't help the rate of my heartbeat picking up as Aragorn gently towed me away.

I felt people looking at us, and the blood immediately rushed to my face, probably lighting it up like an unattractive Christmas tree.

"Aragorn?" I dared to whisper softly as our steps echoed loudly in the now empty hallways. He didn't reply, only pulled me closer to him and walked a little faster, his breathing slightly less collected than I am used to.

Is he okay?

"I thought we could go for a walk. I am in need of some air. That is all" Aragorn said in a slightly choked voice as he turned to face me, his breathing calming slightly.

Phew, I genuinely thought something was wrong with him. I was going to start getting worried, scream for a medic, scream at some other people and start barking out orders all at the same time.

I exaggerate, but I was getting ever so slightly concerned, I have never really seen Aragorn any less than calm and collected...well, apart from that time behind the tents on the way to Pelennor fields...

And then Emma found us.

To be fair, between Aragorn, Haldir and me, we have disturbed my best friend and Legolas more times than any of us care to admit. I think if we did it again, Emma would have more than something to say about it.

Last time she threw a shoe at me for my interruption.

"Kate?" Aragorn's voice brought me back to reality. I realised I had stopped walking completely, and he was now stood opposite of me, literally waving a hand around in front of my face. I blinked rapidly, trying to remember what it was he was saying to me beforehand.

"Huh-ugh-sorry- yeah?" I stumbled over my words in a most probably unattractive manner, still floundering around my head for the correct words to form a proper reply.

"I asked if you wanted to accompany me to the gardens" Aragorn stated gently.

"Of course!" I smiled, glad that I was able to get away from the heat of the hall for a while. This dress is quite heavy, despite its fairly light appearance. Emma says that blue looks really nice on me, and we spent hours rifling through my wardrobe to find the right shade, but now I am not so sure, I feel like I am going to fall over!

And by the way, I do literally mean hours. Aragorn took it upon himself to have a load of dresses, tunics, leggings, boots, flats and all assortments of clothing made for me. In fact, it was one of the first things he did as soon as he stepped up to claim the throne.

That is one of the many reasons I love him. I always seem to come first with him. As selfish as that sounds, I have never had someone in my life that puts me before anything else in the world.

That's love for you I guess.

I took a deep breath as cool air hit my face, and I realised that we had walked out of the set of double doors and into our private garden.

That's right, we have a private garden.

As in a garden...that is private...a private garden! I get so excited about it.

The small things in life, I know.

"Hang on just a minute, I will fetch you something to protect you from the cold. Wait for me here" Aragorn said before he dropped a kiss onto my cheek and hurried away.

He shouldn't have bothered, I'm not even cold.

It is sweet of him though, I guess.

I sighed and sat gingerly on the edge of a low wall, trying hard not to sit in some bird poo, or something of the sort.

That would be such a me thing to do.

Well, this is dull.

I sat and hummed a little tune to myself, trying to think of something to do that may take my mind off how boring waiting around for people is.

I found nothing.

My bum had gone numb by the time I heard footsteps come back. I got to my feet stiffly, silently cursing the idea of sitting in the first place.

Instead of Aragorn appearing around the corner like I expected, however, it was Boromir.

He looked a little flustered.

"Kate!" he said as he saw me, hugging me gently "What brings you out here?"

"Well...Aragorn and I were going for a walk, but he appears to have run off" I chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind my right ear.

"Oh, well we can't have that" he said, before he held out his arm to me "Shall we?"

"Well...he might come back, and-"

I never got any further, as Boromir simply took my arm and began towing me down the path.

I guess that man just doesn't take no for an answer.

We walked in silence for a minute, both of us too caught up in the events of the past couple of weeks to bother talking. I forgot how nice company Boromir can be, especially when it comes to just getting lost in your own thoughts without being disturbed. The silence continued as the distant sound of laughter from the hall melted away completely, leaving us meandering down a path which was lit by moonlight.

And something else.

Looking ahead, I realised with slight confusion that there was a lone candle sitting just to at the end of the path before the path turned to the right, its flame flickering in the slight breeze.

I squeezed Boromir's arm before letting it go and approaching the candle, part of me wondering what the heck it was sitting there for, and the other part of me just plain curious.

"Hey Boromir, what's this doing here?" I asked without looking over my shoulder, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion when I didn't receive an answer.

"Boromir?" I asked again as I turned, panicking slightly when I couldn't see him anywhere.

I turned a full circle to make sure I wasn't just being really stupid, but each time I turned a full 360 degrees and arrived at the same conclusion.

That damn man had disappeared.

Typical, I have been ditched twice in one night.

Happy times.

I sighed and was about to turn around to head back, only to snap back towards the candle when it flared up brightly, creating smoke as it did so. I stood back slightly and watched at the smoke curled around, before forming an arrow, pointing down the path.

Well, the message is pretty clear, but that is the work of a wizard right there.

Do I really want to trust Gandalf's judgement when he could be completely smashed and maybe even high on 'Old Toby'?

I hate to say it, but there is a very high chance that could be happening right now.

By this time, the flame appeared to be getting what I would best describe as angry, and more smoke was appearing, creating an even bigger and more impatient arrow.

Stupid Wizard.

"Fine, I'm going!" I muttered at the flame, before I headed in the direction it pointed.

I walked down the path, my footsteps light against the stones that layered the ground. I folded my arms, wondering to myself why on Earth I am out here in the middle of the bloody night, following the directions of most a probably drunk wizard and shape-shifting smoke.

As if my life could get any weirder.

It wasn't long before I came to yet another candle, but instead of pointing to the left like I expected, it pointed straight ahead.

Strange, I swear there was never anything down there. It was just...well, a hedge.

However, there is most definitely a gap there now.

I exhaled loudly through my nose before squaring my shoulders and walking forward again, my dress trailing behind me on the ground.

I hope Aragorn won't be mad if I get the bottom of it dirty, even if it was because he ditched me to begin with. Then again, so did Boromir and I still can't believe he left without a word!

We will be having a little conversation about _that _later.

I hurried slightly as another candle appeared randomly, taking me through a series of winding paths. They came more frequently now, a beautiful light appearing nearing every step.

And then they all went out.

Just like that.

I have to say, it almost made me wet myself. Being plunged into sudden darkness is not one of the top things on my to-do list.

I stood completely still for a minute, knowing that I could try to retrace my steps but I would undoubtedly get completely lost.

I was about to resort to shouting out to anyone who may be nearby, when suddenly, the moonlight reflected off something shiny in the bushes just to my left. Frowning, I turned and reached my hand out to it, surprised when I felt the cool, hard material of an iron door handle.

Blimey, this is like the secret garden! Seriously, I had no idea this existed!

I took a deep breath and shoved the door, surprised at how easily it came open. I stepped through the gap it created, gasping at the sight in front of me.

The area was surrounded with hedges, but the hedges had roses wound through them, making the usually dull green light up with red and pink spots, and the whole area give off a beautiful floral smell.

In the middle of the area was a running fountain, which was made out of the pure white stone that seemed to symbol Gondor. Around the edge of the fountain and leading away from it were yet more candles, only these ones seemed to burn brighter than before, bathing the whole garden in a golden light, and giving the water a silver glow that made it look smooth and inviting.

I followed the path that the candles made, only to note that it went only a couple of metres, before stopping completely.

What the hell?

I stood still for a moment, contemplating the actual point of this.

I still have no idea.

And I don't want to have an idea, I give up!

I turned sharply and made to walk back to the door, only to freeze when a familiar person blocked my way, standing just a couple of feet in front of me.

"Aragorn" I breathed, my relief drowning out any irritation I may have felt towards him.

He didn't reply, only stepped forward and brushed a stubborn strand of hair away from my face, his breathing slightly irregular.

"You came" he whispered softly, almost disbelievingly "Boromir actually did his job correctly for once."

Wait, what?!

"You knew about that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly "How?"

"Yes, forgive me. I just had to track down Gandalf to ensure everything was set" he replied, closing his eyes for a second.

"Set for what?" I asked, freaking out ever so slightly, and desperately trying to not let it show.

"Set for the rest of our life" Aragorn replied, leaving me utterly confused.

"How, what, huh?" I eventually settled for.

My breath caught at what he did next.

My eyes widened when he look both of my hands in his, before sliding down on one knee, keeping his gaze locked in mine.

"Aragorn, what?" I choked out, tears already pooling at my eyes.

"Kate" he began, keeping my hands tightly in his "I knew as soon as I first laid eyes on you that you were special. From the very beginning I knew that we would come to be close, but only now to I realise how close. Never before have I met a woman like you. You are so beautiful, kind, compassionate and loyal. You are everything I could look for in a partner and more."

I remained silent as he poured his hear out to me, not quite believing that this was happening.

"I would like nothing more than to pledge myself to you, and for us to be bound together for the rest of our lives. I love you so much, Kate. Will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I stared down at him in shock, my mind completely frozen as my heart worked overtime to keep up with everything. My blood pounded in my ears as I stared down at him. He looked back up at me, his eyes worried yet hopeful. It was only then did I realise I actually had to answer him.

Yet time seems to have become meaningless to me.

I took a deep breath, before forgetting all proper mannerisms and throwing myself at him. Luckily, he caught me round my waist and I kissed him fully, tears running down my cheeks. One of my hands locked in his hair and the other held his cheek as we kissed, before I buried my face into the crook of his neck, sobbing quietly as I clung to him.

"Is that a yes?" Aragorn asked, his arms locked around my waist to stop me sprawling onto the floor.

Oh crap, I forgot about that bit.

"Yes!" I squealed "Yes yes yes! I love you so much" I eventually managed, before I broke down into happy sobs again.

I covered my mouth with my right hand as Aragorn picked up my left and slid a ring onto my finger, one I hadn't even realised he was holding.

"It was my mother's" he explained "She told me to present it to the one that I intend to spend the rest of my life with, the one that holds my heart. That someone is you, Kate" Aragorn whispered into my hair.

I just broke down further, clinging to him like he was my lifeline.

Right now, he is.

Until that moment, I didn't know what happiness felt like.

* * *

**Awwh, they got engaged. And I know what half of you are thinking. Something along the lines of 'about damn time' I bet!  
Anyway, what did you all think of that? I had no idea what I was going to do about the proposal to begin with, so I just kind of went with it.  
Hopefully it paid off, I always thought Aragorn could be a romantic guy, right? And besides, going through what Kate did, she deserved a proper marriage proposal ;)  
Please let me know what you think! Bye until the next chapter!**


End file.
